warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats Up for Adoption
Beebs and Stoem are the heads of the Adoption Program. Here is where the role-play cats, or Clans from users that haven't edited for over three weeks altogether, are to be listed. Their cats or Clans will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Special thanks to Snowstar for organizing our page. Be sure to delete the cat on this page once you take it! Cats in SummerClan *''Heliafur'' *''Blueflame'' *''Sapphire'' *''Brindleheart'' *''Silvertail'' *''Stonefoot'' *''Junenose'' *''Riverdash'' *''Shardheart'' *''Swiftclaw'' *''Stonefang'' *''Birdspirit'' *''Faithstripe'' *''Cascadapelt'' *''Poolshatter'' *''Maypaw'' Cats in SpringClan *''Puregaze'' *''Cloudfang'' *''Ivywhisker'' *''Glidesoul'' *''Dawnsky'' *''Sorrelpelt'' *''Springleaf'' *''Leopardsnow'' *''Flyheart'' *''Meltingsnow'' *'Dawnpetal' Cats in WinterClan *''Blacky'' *''Robinbelly'' *''Frostsky'' *''Blackpetal'' *''Pebbledash'' *''Silverheart'' *''Mountainkit'' *''Dovepool'' *''Heathermist'' *''Iceflame'' *''Echoflight'' *''Graysky'' Cats in AutumnClan *''Gingerfire'' *''Autumnleaf'' *''Jaggedflight'' *''Leafbreeze'' *''Skyfoot'' *''Cougarkit'' *''Poppytail'' Cats in The Wind Chasers *''Firepelt'' *''Gravel'' *''Robinflight'' *''Rock (TWC)'' *''Birdwish'' Cats in SplashClan *''Flamewave'' *''Thunderlight'' * Frogstep * Grayfang * Feathershine (SpC) * Leaffur * Shadesplash * Riverflame * Findingnemo * Ebonyswan * Leafsong * Frogstep * Spottedfur * Stormfang * Snowpaw (SplC) * Watermaple Cats in ChristmasClan *''Greentree'' *''Candypaw'' *''Mistleheart'' *''Jollykit'' *''Jinglekit'' Cats in HalloweenClan *''Tanglekit'' *''Juniperkit'' *''Darkheart'' *''Pumpkinblaze'' *''Lanternfang'' *''Werewolf'' *''Jack-o-paw'' *''Ghoulpelt'' *''Glowingbreeze'' *''Batspirit'' Cats in ValentinesClan *''None'' Cats in EasterClan *''Hoppaw'' Cats in HungerClan *''Marveltail'' *''Threshfur'' *''Cinnastep'' *''Ceaserseed'' *''Haymitchfoot'' *''Glimmerfur'' Cats in HetaliaClan *''Belarusfang'' *''Latviapaw'' *''Spaintomato'' *''Romanofang'' *''Monacopaw'' *''Sealandpaw'' *''Estoniaheart'' *''Englandleaf'' *''Francerose'' *''Swedenpelt'' *''Ukraineheart'' *''Netherlandsclaw'' *''Finland'' *''Hungaryfur'' Cats in PokeClan *Altarialight *Articunokit *Moltreskit *Zaptoskit Cats in Loners & Rogues *''Lake '' *''Rock'' *''Wing'' *''Ember'' *''Raven (FC)'' *''Whisper'' *''Wingshade'' *''Cobraheart'' *''Autumn'' *''Blaze'' *''Pine'' *''Skye'' *''Shadow (R)'' *''Splash'' *''Crystal'' *''Owl (Lo)'' *''Wolfscar'' *''Blood'' Cats in StarClan *''Pebblestep'' *''Flarepaw (SC)'' *''Agatewings'' *''Badgerclaw'' *''Bramblestrike'' *''Brindleflower'' *''Poppyleaf'' *''Oaktail'' *''Graymoon (WC)'' *''Snowfall'' *''Mistytail'' *''Copperfur'' *''Lampytail'' *''Bluemoon'' *''Willowherb'' *''Leechfang'' *''Dryclaw'' *''Graytalon'' *''Clovershine'' *''Moonlight that Brightens Dark Skies'' *''Fireblaze'' *''Moonwing'' *''Wolfheart'' *''Skyfur'' *''Pyroblaze'' *''Stormfire'' *''Twigkit (SuC 2)'' Cats in The Dark Forest *N/A Kittypets *''Sage'' *''Bear'' *''Cookie'' *''Flame'' *''Lily'' *''Snowdrop'' Tribe of Rising Moons *''River that Flows Silently'' *''Pool Where Small Fish Leaps'' *''Fox That Sneaks Through Shadows (Fox)'' *''Water that Freezes Quickly'' *''Lilypads that Float in Water'' *''Cinder that Comes After Fire'' *''Petal That Falls From Flower'' *''Snow That Falls In Spring'' 'Tribe of Stars That Shine *''Eagle that Soars in the Sky (Eagle)'' *''Claw as Thick as Rocks(Claw)'' *''Eagle that Soars'' *''Stick That Crackles'' Cats with Unknown Clans *''Morningsky'' *''Ravensong'' *''Skyshine'' *''Whisperpaw'' *''Moonpaw'' Clans *''None'' Users who will be gone (1 week or longer) ''﻿'Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason. *''None at the moment.'' Cat Adoption Requests Sign your name and what cat you would like and an admin or other staff member will reply. '' ''Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_3 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_4 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_5 Could I adopt Mossfur? 18:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yus~ [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 18:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Wishingkit? 18:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 18:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Meltingsnow Coalfoot (talk) 19:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep! [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Cats Category:Adoption Category:User